Taking Down the Volturi
by thecatclouder
Summary: Set after Breaking Dawn. The Romanians see that the Volturi is not unbeatable as they did not try to beat the army the Cullens had amassed as witnesses. They try again to build there own army, whilst also taking down the Volturi from within. Who really holds the Volturi together? It is time to get rid of Chelsea...
1. Prequel

**A/N: Okay, my first Twilight fanfic. I wrote this a little while ago as a prequel and I know it is very short. This is just set up. The next chapter will include the Volturi. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Stephanie Meyer does. She owns the Twilight universe and all the characters except the OCs I create. **

It was dark. For vampires, that was absolutely no problem, but the humans in front of them had not even noticed their existence. They were looking around frantically, knowing that there was something there to be afraid of but not pinpointing the source.

Vladimir pulled one of the humans forward. She screamed in fear, clawing at his face and breaking several of her nails in the process.

"I don't know what you are, but please let me go!" she begged.

"Eleazar?" Stefan asked almost silently, too quiet for the human to pick up. Eleazar remained silent and Stefan did not release his hold. They were not going to let Eleazar go until they had a barely sufficient army of abilities.

The Volturi had copied the Romanians in so many different ways, but using vampires with abilities had been their making. The retreat of the Volturi when the Cullens had been forming an army proved that the Volturi was not unbeatable. It was time to try again, strike when the Volturi was recently discovered to be weak.

"No," Eleazar whispered.

"Oh, that's too bad," Stefan said, just as Vladimir tore into the woman's neck and draining her dry. Without missing a beat he pulled the next person forwards.

"Eleazar?" Stefan asked again, cocking his head. A slimmer of moonlight shone through the grating above him, illuminating his face only slightly. Their army did not yet contain a lot of people; only one was currently being transformed. But they had been waiting for thousands of years, a few weeks barely seemed like a lot of time to have been searching.

"No," Eleazar whispered again. They did not need any abilities to know that Eleazar was not happy to be there. They were constantly having to attend him to make sure that he did not escape, but he was far too valuable for their plans.

"Pity," Stefan said.

"But let's keep him anyway," Vladimir finished. "He looks like he might be strong."

**Like I said before, the next chapter will include the Volturi including Chelsea. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Stephanie Meyer owns everything. **

**A/N: Okay, this is for the one person who has favourite/reviewed this. Maybe there will be more now that I have posted more than just the prequel. Enjoy reading. **

**Chapter 1**

When one had lived as long as Chelsea had, time lost all meaning. It was as if Volturi castle was in a time warp, staying exactly the same for an indefinite amount of time. Changes in the outside world were the only things that marked time, and outside had certainly changed.

Chelsea sometimes went out hunting, but for the most part she stayed inside. According to Aro, she was too valuable to lose. She wondered which warped logic was used when it came to planning the battle with the Cullens. The wives, for the first time in many centuries, had left the tower. Chelsea had stood by them at the back. They were too important to be sent to battle, but for some unbeknownst reason not allowed to stay back in the walls of the castle. It was an acquisition mission, but they served no purpose.

She could actually act like a guard for a few days, which she had not done for many centuries. Any outside use for her power had basically been eradicated when Aro gained Jane. Torturing people, vampires or humans, usually had this way of effectively severing bonds as much as Chelsea could.

But Jane could not keep people in. Chelsea was glad for that. If she was useless, she would not only lose any leverage over her 'masters', and would probably be slaughtered for possessing some of Aro's dark secrets.

Chelsea liked the forest. Inside the forest, it would seem like nothing had changed over the centuries. Snow hung off the branches and just once she broke battle formation simply to see what was colder – the snow or her skin. They both seemed about the same, so she held the snowflake in her hand gently without it melting.

It had been just before the battle, or rather lack of. She had waited patiently near the back, seeing the large army the Cullens had amassed. All of the Cullens were unfamiliar to her, except Carlisle and Edward, who had come to the brothers recently requesting death, and she had to wonder how they could add such frequent new members without a large familiar strife.

Her eyes scanned the crowd, and she growled when she spotted the Romanians. There were only two of them left so they weren't much of a threat, but she used her power to try and separate them from the rest of the army anyway. Somehow it seemed like her ability had been blocked, which had never happened before.

"Now that is interesting," she murmured, so low that only her mate Afton and the wives next to her could understand. Out of curiosity she tested her gift on those on the outskirts. Still nothing.

"It's the girl with the baby," Afton whispered to her, and Chelsea's eyes fixed on a young newborn vampire with dark hair and wide red eyes. That newborn sort of looked familiar. "She's the one who confounded Jane when she was still human."

As if on cue, Jane's hisses of frustration were heard from the front where the leaders were standing. Chelsea laughed silently.

A thin black mist formed, the tell-tale sign of Alec using his power. The mist stopped when it hit a formerly invisible barrier.

"She is powerful," Chelsea said silently again. "If Aro wanted her before, he would definitely want her now."

"I will not enjoy hearing about this for the next century," Afton responded.

"It seems that no matter what happens, the leaders will be obsessed by this Isabella Swan," Chelsea said, finally pinpointing the ex-human's name. There were not many humans that came to Volturi castle and left afterwards unharmed.

"By the leaders you mean Aro," Afton translated.

"I mean what I said," Chelsea said. In the front they were still discussing, as this time actual justice might have to be carried out instead of simple slaughter. Jane was still growling randomly, and the Edward Cullen told her to stop having a go at his wife. Chelsea mentally readied herself for the fight that she was unsure about whether it was coming.

"Your gift, apparently, is useless against them," Afton whispered, so that only she could hear it.

"But not against us," Chelsea smiled, sliding her arm through his. She had been saying exactly what Afton thought she said. If it did come to a battle, and if it turned out that they were losing, she could change the ties of her own side, the Volturi, allowing the two of them to escape.

In the end, it did not result in a battle. They all went back to the castle, as close to defeat as they had ever been. Even the Romanians, in their several attempts to regain the throne, had not got the Volturi to back down in a simple peaceful retreat.

How long had that been ago? If she was human with a regular human lifespan, it would have been less than five minutes prior. All she knew was that she had not been needed any more than usual since then. Actually, she had spent the majority of that time perched on the unnecessary bed in her room, reciting a text she had recently read in Swahili and translating it into an array of languages. To anybody watching, even by vampire standards she was still.

What was it that she really wanted? For the most part she was content, but realistically she wanted to get out. Go hunt instead of waiting for Heidi to return. For the most recent two Heidi visits, she had turned down the offer to go feed with the rest. She wanted to see how long her self-control would last after millennia of practice, but now the concept of doing it for herself outside was too tempting.

Chelsea stood in a movement that was almost too fast to be a movement, blurring down the steps and only coming to a halt a step before the throne room. She knocked once, even though it was not necessary. With vampire senses they would long have noticed her presence. The doors swung open as she tapped the lightly.

"Hello again Aro," Chelsea purred. He was as alone as he ever got in the throne room, with only two guards standing by the side and Renata cowering behind him, her hand just making contact with his. That meant he would also have to read every thought that popped into her head. Security had definitely gone up slightly. "I am here to inform you that I will go hunting outside the city borders as soon as the sun sets."

"Why? Are you not content with things the way they are?" Aro asked, for once not seeming enthusiastic but simply creepy. Chelsea smiled at him.

"Yes, I am content when I am inside but I am actually happy when I am outside. There is a difference," Chelsea said, looking at him but not holding out her hand so he could not read all of her thoughts just yet. This way, they were on equal ground. They just had millennia of knowing each other which made them practically able to read each other's thoughts just by extended proximity alone.

Aro was definitely up to something, trying to plot what to do after his near enough defeat. And he probably wanted the shield and the half-breed. He also knew that she had said 'inform' and not 'request'. She was going.

"Take Alec," Aro ordered. Chelsea smiled. This proved, yet again, that she was too valuable for the Volturi to lose. She had enough power to make the odd demand.

**Secondary A/N: Next chapter is Chelsea hunting. If you want the next chapter quickly, review. XD**


End file.
